New Parents
by blind-runaway
Summary: Katara and Aang have their first child, Kya, a waterbender. (Oneshot) I'm sorry, before I didn't mark this as complete. IT IS COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK.**

* * *

Master Katara, or the wife of the Avatar. That was who she was known as her whole life from when she was fourteen, all the way up to now, at the age of twenty-four. But now, she was Master Katara, mother of one, wife of the Avatar.

On February 22nd, Katara gave birth to their first chid; a healthy little girl.

There's a blood test they run, to test if your baby is a bender or not. And if they are a bender, what element are they. The baby girl was a waterbender, and she was named after her grandmother; Kya. But, the young parents didn't know she was a waterbender just yet.

"Do you want to hold her?" Katara asked.

Aang was nearly at tears at the sight of their daughter. _Their _daughter. Their daughter, which he could already tell, evenly symbolized Katara and Aang. She had her mother's eyes and lips and her father's small nose and eye brows. He loved the sight of her, but he was a bit scared to hold her. She just looked so fragile, and he was afraid of dropping her. He didn't want to admit it, so he offered his arms out to hold her.

She passed their new born infant to him, and he held her cautiously and gently in his loving arms. He was so nervous, but he hid it behind his warm and caring smile.

"She's beautiful," Aang said.

"She really is," Katara agreed, smiling up at him.

"She looks a lot like you," Aang said, returning the smile.

"Really?" Katara asked. "All I see in her is you."

"Are you kidding?" He asked. "She has your eyes, and-"

"Your nose," Katara said.

"Your lips," Aang said.

"Your eye brows."

"Your ears."

"Thank goodness," Katara teased.

"Hey!" Aang said, offended.

"I'm only joking," Katara said with an innocent giggle, "But, you did grow out your ears."

"Are you saying I _used _to have big ears?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Katara said with a playful smile.

"But I grew out of them?" Aang asked slowly.

"Yes, and now you have cute ears," Katara said.

"Well, at least you think they're cute," Aang said.

Their daughter began to wiggle around in his arms at the lack of attention she was getting. Then, she began to wail.

"Oh no," Aang said in a panic, "Katara, what does this mean?"

"What?" Katara asked, laughing at how panicked he sounded.

"What does it mean when she does this?" Aang asked. "I hardly know anything about babies. Oh god, I'm going to be a terrible father. I'm so sorry."

"Aang, do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Katara asked. "You are going to be the greatest father ever. I can see it."

"Thank you sweetie," He said, attempting to lean over and give his wife a kiss. But he was afraid he would squish their daughter if he leaned over any further. He positioned her in a spot where he would be able to fully lean over to kiss his wife. He was successful, and Katara returned the offer.

When she broke the kiss, she offered her motherly hands out. Aang carefully passed their daughter to her, and watched the two in awe.

"You're going to be the greatest mother ever, Katara," Aang said.

"Thank you sweetie," Katara said with a smile. "And just as I said, you're going to be the greatest father. Ever."

Aang opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted. The nurse re entered the room with her clipboard and a smile on her face. Aang wasn't sure what she was smiling at, whether it was the test results, or the scene of the loving new family of three.

"We have the test results," The nurse announced with a smile.

A smile. Good, a smile was good.

Katara looked up with a hopeful face.

_Please, an air bender. _She thought.

"Your daughter is a waterbender," The nurse said.

"Really?" Aang asked.

Katara was shocked that he sounded so happy. He sounded just like a joyful little boy finding out that he could have ice cream for breakfast. Katara smiled.

"Yes," The nurse said, her smile widening.

And before they could ask any more questions, she left the room. But Katara or Aang didn't really have any questions they felt that needed to be answered.

"Can you believe it?" Aang asked with a joyful smile on his face, "A waterbender?"

"I wanted her to be an air bender," Katara said, smiling too, "Isn't that what you wanted, too?"

"Katara, I don't care if she's an air bender. I only care if she's healthy and happy."

"Good," Katara said, kissing him on the cheek, "Me too."

* * *

A week later, Sokka and Suki, who were now going to be called Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki once Kya learned how to talk, were over to see the new baby girl. Suki would not let Kya out of her sight. She held her every chance she got.

"It's not like she's going anywhere, babe," Sokka said, "You don't need to watch her 24/7."

"I know," Suki said cheerfully, "But she's just so precious, I just want to eat her up!  
And look at those chubby little cheeks!"

Katara smiled, and it was the first time Aang had seen her smile in three whole days. Both of them were exhausted, which the dark bags under their eyes really didn't struggle to give that away.

"If you guys ever want us to babysit, we will," Suki said excitedly, "You can certainly count on us."

"Suki..." Katara sighed.

"I'm just saying," Suki said, "Both of you look like you need a week's worth of sleep."

"She's right, though," Sokka said. "You two look exhausted."

"We are," Aang said.

"But, I don't think I could spend one night away from my baby girl," Katara said. "It's nothing against you two, it's just - This is going to sound ridiculous - But it's just a mom thing."

"No, no," Suki said, "I get it, I understand."

"I just don't want her out of my sight," Katara said.

"Tell me about it," Suki said, "We've only been here for about an hour and I'm already in love with her. I can't imagine how it is for you."

Katara smiled, "I don't know what I would do she was out of my sight for more than five minutes."

"Just promise me you wont be an overprotective and helicopter parent," Sokka said.

"Sokka, it's their kid, and they're not like that!" Suki scolded him, "They're going to be great parents."

"Aw, thank you," Katara said.

It was true. Not only Suki, but everyone, believe Aang and Katara would be great parents. Even though, some of society blamed Aang and Katara for Kya not being an air bender. That really upset them, since they had no control over what kind of bender she would be, or if she would be a bender at all. But they had no doubts that she would be a bender. And they were right.

What better parents are there to have than the Avatar himself, and Master Katara; the greatest healer and waterbender in the entire world.

* * *

**The end. Please review! And thanks for reading.**


End file.
